


The Way His Name Changes

by Lucifer_Chr



Category: Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu | Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War
Genre: I feel like this isn't a good length oh well, I wrote this for myself but also for Veon and Grims haha, M/M, Poetry, and Sigurd??? but not really, it's cute!!! gets fluffy at the end, mentions of Eldigan and Grahnye, well that's what I'm telling myself at least, wow first time posting on my new account. feels nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-06 00:51:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15875144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifer_Chr/pseuds/Lucifer_Chr
Summary: Ares thinks about Seliph's name, and what it means to him.





	The Way His Name Changes

With my mothers bloodied words on my lips,  
I condemn that name. A child who bore the blood of a murder,  
Who crossed the land following his actions.  
Swinging sword for blood, only for the sake of it.  
My eyes and mind darken when I think of him,  
Only elevated by the thought of his life staining his blade.  
Hushed, but hiding a storm of bitterness,  
“Son of Sigurd.”

My thoughts a tempest, I question that name.  
I question my mother, my hazy memories of my father.  
I prepare for another day here, fighting for a better world.  
This world, left as a broken shell by our fathers and mothers before it,  
The scion of light, they praise the name, so very unlike what I knew.  
I want to know what she would think, what he would think of my actions.  
He rallies us, and I respond to the best I could.  
“Lord Seliph.”

It’s late one night when I realize how I now feel.  
I polish his blade by the fire, its light guiding my hands.  
That is when he sits beside me, too blue eyes looking over,  
And all we do is talk. Not about the war, or our hopes for the future.  
Simple and lighthearted things are our choice of topic,  
He smiles and laughs at the blunt answers I give to his childlike questions.  
We end up both laughing at ourselves, when we steady, he asks something of me.  
“Please, just call me Seliph. There is no need to formalities”  
I hisatate, and in such a simple want I fall into the trap my heart set for me many moons before.  
“If you wish it to be, Seliph.” 

“I have more then friendly feelings for you” I said late one night,  
Mind lost and wondering, unable to stop my thoughtless tongue.  
His eyes felt sharper than ever when he turned to look,  
Like the blades I once wished in his chest.  
Only for them to soften, with a warm smile on his lips,  
(the lips i wanted to kiss, ideas i once thought id never share)  
He comes to sit beside, hand to my cheek and turning my face.  
“I’m glad” are the last words I remember before he kisses me,  
His lips chapped and bruised but heavenly to me.  
When he pulled back, I once more felt lost, unwilling to be so I pushed against him again.  
Once it had ended, before I could indulge once more, he asked of me again.  
“Please, call me yours.  
And without worry,  
“As you wish, my love.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not happy about how this came out, but I'm _glad_ I wrote it. I had the idea for awhile and it's good to see it down.  
>  I hope you enjoyed this!! Please leave a kudos if you liked it and a comment would make my week <3  
> I hope to be posting again soon, Robin.


End file.
